Alas cortadas
by Karen Hikari
Summary: ―Vete y haz lo que tengas que hacer ―murmuró Hera por lo bajo, después de que Afrodita irrumpiera en las antecámaras del palacio―, pero recuerda que eres mujer y que estás casada, así que no trates de volar muy lejos, palomilla. Poco sabía Hera de lo mucho que ella y la hija del mar tenían en común.


**Muy bien, quiero compartir con ustedes una historia interesante (no sólo el fanfic, sino algo que me pasó a mí). Sucede que mi escuela no es católica, pero una vez por parcial ofician una misa y tú firmas si quieres asistir o si no y ya.** **Como no soy católica, yo aviso que no voy a asistir a las misas.**

 **Supuestamente, el maestro que se queda a cargo de los que no van a misa debe darles un trabajo o algo en lo que entretenerse, pero la mayoría de los maestros simplemente te dicen que no saques el teléfono y no mates a nadie y ellos se ocupan en sus cosas. En general yo aprovecho esa preciada hora libre en escribir fanfiction.**

 **El asunto es que el otro día la maestra de Lectura y redacción se quedó a cuidarnos, y yo ya había sacada mi carpeta para escribir el capítulo 19 de "Dudas existenciales" y entonces ella dijo "Saquen su cuaderno, vamos a escribir una..." pero en ese momento alguien atrás de mí la interrumpió y en voz baja (aunque no lo suficiente) dijo "Un fanfic.** **"**

 **Cabe mencionar que en mi escuela tienes un grupo nuevo cada semestre y esto ocurrió en la segunda semana de clases, así que aún no nos conocíamos muy bien. Unos amigos y yo, que sabíamos lo que era un fanfic nos volteamos a ver preguntándonos qué rayos con la mirada.**

 **Entonces la maestra contestó "¿Un qué?" obvio el chico que había hablado negó que hubiera dicho nada y como la maestra no parecía molesta, después de un rato terminó por repetir lo que había dicho. El como es que nos quedamos los puros ñoños que habíamos entendido la primera vez a qué se refería y todo lo que hacíamos era reírnos y lanzarnos miradas cómplices (como los maduros adolescentes que somos).**

 **Total, le explicamos a grandes rasgos lo que es el fanfiction y durante un momento la maestra se nos queda viendo extraño, como procesando la información y entonces dice "Umm... ¿entonces podría ser Julieta trabaja en un banco y Romeo es un asaltante?" y yo le respondo "Pues sí, a eso le llamamos un universo alterno, un AU." Y se queda muy pensativa y de pronto dice "Muy bien, siempre ocurre que aprendo de mis alumnos, pero no siempre mis alumnos hacen que cambie de planes; sin embargo esto suena interesante así que saquen una hoja y escriban un fanfic."**

 **Yo por supuesto me boté de la risa porque lo único que podía pensar era que a mi papá la iba encantar escuchar que mi maestra me había dado permiso de escribir fanfiction en clase.**

 **Ahora, supuestamente íbamos a leer nuestros fanfics al final de la clase, por lo que la maestra nos pidió que fuera acerca de algo que pudiéramos entender, y como yo quería que ella entendiera bien, descarté las ideas de Percy Jackson o Cazadores de sombras y decidí hacerlo simplemente de mitología.**

 **Y como esta nota ya es muy larga, explicaré un par de cosas más en la nota del final, ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Alas cortadas_**

* * *

Cuando Afrodita irrumpió en las antecámaras del palacio, Hera no hizo sino rodar los ojos. Tres mil años y la hija del océano no había aprendido a tocar la puerta.

Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta que elevó la vista de su tejido y se encontró frente a frente con la diosa que se dio cuenta de que algo estaba verdaderamente mal.

Afrodita, siempre tan arreglado, llevaba el cabello enredado, como si ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en cepillárselo el levantarse de la cama; los bordes de su blanca túnica parecían sucios y su cinturón plateado no hacía juego con los áureos aretes adornados a manera de hojas de laurel que colgaban de sus lóbulos. Había una mancha de lo que parecía ser labial en su antebrazo derecho, de un color oscuro, casi café, en contraste con los rosas llamativos e intensos rojos que la diosa usaba casi siempre. Por si eso fuera poco, iba descalza.

―No lo soporto―dijo Afrodita por todo saludo con una voz que temblaba―. No lo soporto.

―¿El qué? ―inquirió Hera con una sonrisa que no se molestó en ocultar―. ¿Se rompieron todos los espejos de tu palacio?

―Hefesto ―susurró la diosa, sin darle atención a la burla de Hera.

―¿Él de nuevo? ―la hija de Cronos arqueó una ceja―. Esta vez no te-

―No lo soporto más. Me vio con Ares y se puso histérico, me acusó de haber-

―¿Ares? Lo de Ares es chisme viejo desde el incidente de las-

―De las redes, ya lo sé, desde lo de las redes me había dejado en paz, pero hoy me vio salir y no… no quiero verlo nunca más.

―Pero, ¿qué es lo que dices, muchacha, como va a ser si-?

―Quiero dejarlo, Hera. _Voy_ a dejarlo ―anunció Afrodita, irguiéndose todo lo que pudo, como si quisiera demostrar lo segura que estaba de sus palabras.

Por su parte, Hera sólo arqueó una ceja, inspeccionando de nueva cuenta lo desaliñada que la diosa del amor parecía. Finalmente, tras algunos minutos de gélido silencio, las facciones de la hija de Cronos se suavizaron, sus orbes aún fijos en la figura de la otra diosa.

―Oh, palomilla ―dijo Hera, sin mofa por primera vez ahora que reconocía los ojos de Afrodita teñidos de la misma insania que había aprendido a reconocer en los suyos cada vez que escuchaba hablar del nuevo hijo de Zeus, de la grandeza de su marido.

Afrodita, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla derecha fingió no darse cuenta del apelativo que Hera había usado, fingió no recordar las muchas veces que Hefesto la había llamado así, primero con admiración, luego con amor, con afecto; con burla, con aborrecimiento, con desprecio.

Fingió no acordarse del dios del fuego hasta que sintió los brazos de Hera rodearla y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus cerúleos ojos.

―Los tiempos cambiaron, Hera, puedo irme, _quiero_ irme, ¿por qué no-?

―¿Irte, avecilla, a dónde? ¿Con Ares, que no levantó un dedo para ayudarte cuando lo de las redes de oro y que, por el contrario, se jactó con Hermes y con Poseidón de haber compartido tu lecho?

―¡Sola!, ¡sola! ―se escuchó gritar la diosa, con rabia ahora que Hera exponía lo patéticamente indiferente que era a los otros Olímpicos.

―Oh, ya veo, divorciarte, eso es lo que quieres ―murmuró Hera soltando una risilla―. Increíble, el Olimpo entero va a adorar verlo.

―¡Yo ni siquiera quería casarme en primer lugar! ―protestó Afrodita entre hipos.

―No querías casarte, por supuesto, palomilla, ¿es eso? ―susurró Hera, su voz dejando entrever por primera vez la razón de que fuera ella y no Hestia la que llevaba el título de "diosa de la familia"―. Oh, claro que no, tú querías ser libre y esperar a sentirte segura antes de comprometerte. Querías amar, ¿no es cierto?

Ante las palabras de Hera, a Afrodita el fallaron las piernas y, aferrada a los costados de la diosa, se dejó caer al suelo, los sollozos que escalaban su garganta apenas siendo contenidos por sus delgados labios.

―¡Es patético, Hera, ¿no lo entiendes?! ―gimió la hija del mar―. ¡Soy la diosa del amor y estoy casada con un hombre al que no amo! ¡Todas las noches, todas las malditas noches vuelvo a casa a verlo a él! ¡Y Ares… Ares…! No conozco el amor, Hera, pero de algo estoy segura: no lo amo a él tampoco.

―¿Y vas a decirme ahora que tampoco amaste a Ankises ni a Adonis ni a Hermes? ―inquirió Hera, casi atacando a Afrodita con sus palabras, meramente porque le sorprendía que la diosa del amor quisiera ahora sincerarse con ella.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―protestó Afrodita―. Estaba… quería… intentarlo… Quería saber si… si quizás el problema era Hefesto y no… y no yo…

―Avecilla, no siempre puede hacerse lo que se quiere ―murmuró Hera suavemente, con culpa, con resignación―. A veces, se trata de lo que se _debe_ hacer y no de nuestros deseos.

―Atenea lo hizo, Artemisa, Hestia, yo-yo… Zeus lo permitió, ellas nunca-

―¿Zeus? ―rió Hera―. ¿De verdad vas a quedar a mercede de lo que Zeus quiera hacer contigo? ¿Qué es lo que esperas, su bendición?, ¿que te deje embarazada él también para que pueda ir por el mundo jactándose de haber estado contigo?

―Hera, sabes que no es eso a lo que me-

―Por supuesto que no hablabas de eso y agradece que Zeus te ha respetado, que de lo contrario no estaríamos teniendo esta agradable conversación y ya habría mandado descuartizarte ―exclamó Hera, con rabia, tan rápidamente que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, momento en el que se dio cuenta de que, por una vez, no tenía derecho a estar enojada; contuvo su cólera hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que, por una vez, no se trataba de lo que Zeus le hubiera hecho a ella, sino de las penas de alguien más―. Afrodita, si Artemisa y Atenea pueden hacer lo que les viene en gana, eso es porque no conocen el peso que la corona tiene para la reina cuando toma decisiones.

Por toda respuesta, Afrodita sólo redobló su llanto, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran su maquillaje y que sus sollozos la hicieran parecer mucho más joven que los veinte-pocos años que aparentaba su cuerpo.

Hera hizo una mueca entre la lástima y la empatía mientras acariciaba los rulos rubios de la diosa. Fue entonces, viendo a Afrodita tan de cerca, que se dio cuenta de que la oscura marca en su antebrazo no era de labial, sino la cicatriz de una quemadura que los brazaletes de la hija del océano no habían podido cubrir y que la regeneración divina aún no hacía desaparecer.

No hacía falta reflexionar bastante para caer en la cuenta de quién era el responsable de que la nívea piel de Afrodita se hallara mancillada de esa forma: Hefesto era el dios del fuego.

Apretando los labios hasta volverlos una fina línea, Hera trató de no recordar las muchas veces que ella había lucido marcas similares, aunque sus quemaduras no hubieran sido hechas con fuego, sino con electricidad.

Zeus, dios del rayo, rey de los dioses, no era tonto, a diferencia de Hefesto.

Por supuesto que no, el hijo de Cronos nunca la había herido en un lugar tan visible, nunca el rostro o los brazos, previendo que algún dios chimiscolero se enterara de sus problemas maritales, aunque, pensaba Hera con amargura, si alguien se hubiera enterado, ese alguien no habría movido un dedo para ayudarla.

Hestia lo sabía. Hestia, claro, su hermana mayor, la dedicada, la abnegada, la empática, y lo sabía porque la había encontrado llorando en el baño tras un incidente especialmente violento con Zeus, justo después de que el hijo de Cronos hubiera violado a Perséfone, su propia hija; justo después de discutir con Hera y dejarle muy en claro, con marcas de un furioso rojo que corrían a lo largo de su pecho y piernas, que lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer no era su problema.

Poco después, Zeus había vuelto a forzar a la joven reina del Inframundo.

Perséfone había quedado embarazada de ambas uniones; después de ello la diosa no había podido ―o no había querido, en su defecto― tener más hijos. Hades ―siempre la excepción a la regla, siempre yendo en contra de lo que los demás hacían― había respetado la decisión de su esposa y la había apoyado, recluyéndose aun más en su reino y no le había dirigido la palabra a Zeus desde entonces.

Hera se lamentaba por la joven Perséfone. Por supuesto, era ella otra hija bastarda de su marido, pero la diosa de la primavera también era una muchacha dulce y alegre, que había intentado dejar atrás la hipocresía del Olimpo, refugiándose en el palacio de obsidiana y mármol negro Hades le ofrecía, sólo para que Zeus la siguiera hasta los confines de la tierra con el fin de hacerla miserable.

Con toda sinceridad, Hera se sentía mal por la muchacha, y justo por ello se había decidido a encarar a Zeus, sólo para que terminara tendida en el suelo, aferrándose a la pila de agua del baño de su propio palacio para al menos permanecer sentada mientras sentía el característico ardor de una o dos costillas rotas en su costado derecho.

Fue así como la encontró Hestia y, sin decirle nada, comenzó a lavarle el rostro y curar sus heridas.

Hera recordaba con claridad la humillación que había sentido, las náuseas que la acometieron y las lágrimas de vergüenza y dolor que habían recorrido su rostro.

La segunda ocasión, Hera no comentó nada acerca del incestuoso embarazo de Perséfone, aunque envió una amapola dirigida a la reina del Inframundo, señal de que lamentaba su desgracia y no la responsabilizaba de ella.

Se dio cuenta sólo entonces ―una vez que la diosa de la primavera había sido ultrajada de nueva cuenta― de que, cuando el primer incidente, Hera se había enfurecido de esa forma porque, de alguna manera, se había sentido responsable por el sufrimiento de la joven diosa y había intentado remediarlo de alguna manera, aunque fuera sólo haciéndole saber a Zeus que, por una ocasión, no culpaba a la muchacha por nada y que más le valía no volver a tocar un cabello de la hija de Deméter*.

No tenía, sin embargo, ningún fundamento que ella, apenas la reina del Olimpo por haberse casado con Zeus, lo amenazara, y el hijo de Cronos se lo había hecho saber prontamente, primero con el ardor que casi de inmediato se convertiría en heridas en carne viva producto de las chispas que brotaban de las puntas de sus dedos y después con el conocimiento de que, nuevamente, había forzado a Perséfone a compartir el lecho con él.

Cuando Hestia ―quien, después de haberla encontrado en el lavabo aquella vez había adquirido la costumbre de aparecerse en el Olimpo cuando menos se la esperaba y había tenido la mala suerte de encontrar a su hermana menor en circunstancias similares en varias ocasiones― estaba a su lado y curaba sus heridas, Hera no se sentía tan patética, dejándose consolar por ella, la única figura materna que había tenido mientras crecía en las entrañas de Cronos; cuando Hestia, con su voz cantarina y suave secaba sus lágrimas, Hera la dejaba hacer, sintiéndose de nueva cuenta como una niña pequeña.

Hera no lo había entendido entonces, mientras pensaba en lo ultrajada que la joven Perséfone debía sentirse, en la vergüenza y humillación, hasta que, de ponto, la había acometido el deseo, casi la necesidad, de hacer algo al respecto, de hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

Ahora lo entendía: dentro de ella, por razones que escapaban a su entendimiento Hera había querido convertirse en todo lo que Hestia era para ella; había anhelado ser el punto de apoyo y de sanación de alguien como ella, más aún cuando ambas eran presas del mismo victimario.

Con Perséfone las cosas no habían resultado de la mejor manera, pero en ese momento, mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Afrodita, la quemadura en el brazo de la diosa todavía reciente, Hera volvió a sentirlo y, sin ser del todo consciente de lo que hacía, se tragó el discurso que tenía preparado acerca de lo que una buena esposa debía hacer y, en lugar de ello, abrazó a la diosa del amor con fuerza.

―Escúchame, Afrodita, y escúchame bien que no pienso repetirlo ―dijo, sintiendo sus primeras lágrimas deslizársele por las mejillas―. No lo mereces, ni tú ni yo lo merecemos, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

―Eso no es cierto, Hera, los tiempos han cambiado, yo…. ―susurró Afrodita, con una voz que había perdido su aplomo.

―No, avecilla, no es verdad ―replicó Hera, sabiendo que su pulso se aceleraba ante la posibilidad de que Zeus regresara en cualquier momento y las encontrara así, hincadas sobre el frío mármol del suelo, llorando por sus infortunados matrimonios―. Y aunque lo fuera, no han cambiado lo suficiente como para que pudiéramos dejarlos.

Sus palabras, dichas con la resignación de quien conoce a su verdugo y a su pena, arrancaron otro sollozo de la garganta de Afrodita. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Hera comenzó a imitar a la hija del mar, olvidándose de la amenaza siempre presente de que Zeus regresara para permitirse hacerle compañía a la otra diosa y llorar con ella.

Fue hasta después de un rato muy largo que Hera consiguió controlarse, mucho después de que se les hubieran hinchado los ojos por obra de las lágrimas y de que sus voces se hubieran consumido en gemidos que sólo escucharon las paredes de mármol; después de que la herida en el antebrazo de Afrodita hubiera sanado gracias a su curación de rapidez divina, sin dejar rastro alguno de la quemadura.

―Vete ―pidió Hera aclarándose la garganta al tiempo que se separaba de Afrodita―. Vete de una vez, que bastante afortunadas hemos sido de que Zeus se retrasara hasta ahora.

Afrodita, sin rastro de la presuntuosidad que la caracterizaba se levantó del suelo y sacudió la falda de su túnica dócilmente.

―Vete y haz lo que tengas que hacer ―murmuró Hera por lo bajo, aunque la inflexión de su voz llevaba una fuerza que Afrodita no le había escuchado en por lo menos dos siglos―, pero recuerda que eres mujer y que estás casada, así que no trates de volar muy lejos, palomilla.

―¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si me han cortado las alas? ―susurró Afrodita con algo entre una sonrisa triste y una mueca de desprecio al tiempo que le daba un ligero apretón a la mano de Hera que sostenía entre las suyas. Sin más, la hija del mar giró sobre sus talones y, chasqueando los dedos, desapareció en una nube de humo rosado.

―Claro ―masculló Hera, una vez que se encontró sola nuevamente―. ¿Y qué oportunidad tenía yo de hacerlo si los pavorreales no vuelan aunque tengan las alas intactas?*

Y así, lanzando un suspiro al aire, Hera volvió a ocuparse en su tejido, ignorando cómo se le nublaba la vista de cuando en cuando. Y, con sus manos, cual Aracne cautiva en su propio cuerpo, Hera tejió un tapiz que representaba a Zeus y a todas las amantes que Hera le había conocido; a Leto, a Leda, a Deméter, a Dánae, a Semele, a Alcmena; sin olvidar que quizás había más, muchas más que ella ignoraba.

Poco después, cuando, con un movimiento de su muñeca inició un fuego en los bordes del tapiz recién terminado, Hera observó cómo, lentamente, el trabajo de horas y horas se iba consumiendo en un fuego silencioso pero intenso, hasta que sólo quedó una nube de polvo negruzco a sus pies. Oh, y lo que no hubiera dado Hera por que, de la misma forma, en las brasas verdosas del fuego griego se volvieran cenizas todos los años que había vivido en compañía de Zeus.

* * *

 **Muy bien, ahora un poco más acerca de por qué escribí esto.**

 **Verán, ¿alguien recuerda cuando escribí "Malograda libertad"? Pues bien, como ya dije en esa historia, me sorprendí cuando Hefesto se transformó frente a mi ojos en algo más que el niño necesitado de cariño que yo siempre había visto.**

 **Hace algunos meses, planeando una historia que, como nombre de borrador tiene "Hera se absuelve"le pregunté a un amigo "¿Crees que en algún momento Zeus ha sido físicamente violento con Hera?" y él se rió en mi cara y me dijo "Claro que sí." Esa historia aún no está escrita, porque me falta pulir algunas cosas, pero la idea de Zeus hiriendo a Hera más allá de lo emocional se quedó conmigo y, de alguna forma, después de "Malograda libertad" pensé que, quizás, Hefesto había hecho lo mismo.**

 **Si les ha interesado esto, habrá una tercer historia con este Hefesto mitad monstruo, mitad sorpresa que acabo de descubrir, porque aunque me siento mal por Afrodita (y por Hera) necesito seguir experimentando con Hefesto.**

 **Por otro lado, ustedes me conocen, y saben que soy una feminista de cabo a rabo, el tipo de persona que está soltera quizás porque entiendo una relación amorosa como trabajo en equipo y sé que nadie tiene derecho a darme órdenes; porque en el momento en el que mi pareja me tratara mal yo sabría que es momento de dejarlo, porque no tengo por qué aguantarle nada.**

 **Más allá de jugar con dioses de hace tres mil años con esta historia quiero crear conciencia acerca del maltrato a lo mujer. Sí, estas historias no tienen un final feliz porque, en la vida real, 8 mujeres son asesinadas diariamente sólo porque nacieron con útero (en mi país solamente, ignoro el número a nivel mundial). Y claro, Afrodita y Hera son fuertes, son diosas, tienen poderes sobrehumanos, pero eso no quita que sean maltratadas y que se vean obligadas a vivir bajo los estándares de "lo que una mujer debería hacer" y creo que eso es lo verdaderamente rescatable de esta historia, que si nos molesta tanto que dos figurillas de mármol sufran, debería molestarnos aún más el hecho de que esto es una realidad, una lamentable realidad para muchísimas personas.**

 **Bueno, ahora sí, el asterisco (me encantan los asteriscos):  
**

 ***1: Aquí se hace referencia a los nacimientos de Melinoe y Zagreo, ambos hijos de Zeus y Perséfone. Sí, sí la violó dos veces.**

 ***2: Por si alguien está confundido con la referencia, todo el asunto de las alas habla del animal sagrado de Hera, los pavorreales (aunque también las vacas se le atribuyen, pero las vacas no tienen alas), y el de Afrodita, las palomas.**

 **Espero que, si no los hice reflexionar por lo menos hayan disfrutado de esta historia y... ¡nos leemos pronto!**

 **PD: cuando el fanfic estuvo terminado imprimí una copia y se la di a mi maestra para que la leyera.**


End file.
